1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for treating fractures of a bone, in particular femurs or tibias having multiple and comminuted fractures therein. The apparatus includes a condylar anchor and a nailing system which includes an intramedullary nail to be used with the condylar anchor.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the treatment of multiple and comminuted fractures in femurs and tibias, it is common practice to insert an intramedullary nail through the bone to treat such fractures. Typically, the intramedullary nail is secured within the bone by the placement of a plurality of fixation screws which are passed through the intramedullary nail and disposed at the upper and lower ends of the intramedullary nail. A disadvantage associated with these intramedullary nails is that the openings formed in the nail for the receipt of the fixation screws can create a weakened portion at the site of the opening, and the nail can fracture at the site of the openings and cause complications in the healing process, as well as additional surgical procedures to replace the damaged intramedullary nail and to implant a new intramedullary nail. Another disadvantage associated with previously proposed intramedullary nails and methods for treatment for fractures utilizing such nails, is that the patient is advised not to place any weight upon the damaged bone, although some forces being exerted upon the fractured bone at the interface of the fracture are believed to stimulate the natural fracture healing mechanisms.
Accordingly, prior to the development of the present invention, there has been no method and apparatus for the treatment of bone fractures which: permit an intramedullary nail to be used which does not have a plurality of openings formed at one end of the intramedullary nail; and permit the patient to place some weight on the fractured bone to thus compress the bone and stimulate the natural fracture healing mechanisms.
Therefore, the art has sought a method and apparatus for treating bone fractures which: utilize an intramedullary nail which does not have a plurality of openings formed at one of its ends for the receipt of one or more fixation screws; and permit the patient to place weight upon the fractured bone to compress the bone to stimulate the natural fracture healing mechanisms.